Recently, in order to achieve compatibility between increased integration density and increased on-current in a MOSFET (metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor), a fin type MOSFET (hereinafter referred to as “FinFET”) has been proposed. In a FinFET, a projected fin extending in one direction is formed on the upper surface of a semiconductor substrate. A gate electrode extending in another direction is provided so as to straddle this fin. Hence, the outer periphery of the portion of the fin surrounded with the gate electrode constitutes a channel region. Thus, the channel width can be expanded without increasing the device area.
However, with the downsizing of the FinFET, it is difficult to uniformly form a large number of FinFETs.